my immortal
by xfucktheglasses
Summary: As long as I can still dream, I'll dream of you. I belong to you. —SasuSaku.


This was written for **Blue Aidelle**. And, I apologize, in advance, for the spam. I am doing some cleaning and moving because LJ isn't my style any longer. So I shall be moving things back here, or taking them down for good. Who knows, maybe one of your favorite oneshots may come back up. c:

**my immortal**

The bell rang once.

Sasuke refused to move from his couch, down on his basement. So, as such, he ignored the annoying ring and continued on with his quest to beat the living shit out of all these zombies and find Chris (he was _still_ pissed that Kiba completely erased all of the data for Resident Evil II).

"Your bell rang."

And he grunted.

Seriously, what the hell did you want him to do about it, Sakura? Get up and answer it? Hell no, Sasuke was in _the zone_ right now and he refused to move even an inch. Like, for example, the very tip of his nose was itching and he did _not_ raise his hand to scratch it coz it would break _the zone_ and _the vibe_ and therefore get him killed and he'd have to suffer by listening to Claire's insufferable screaming.

"Sasuke," Sakura drawled, flipping the page to her Crisis World comic book. "Your bell rang."

He grunted again.

"Seriously, Sasuke—"

"What do you want me to do about it, Sakura," he hissed through his teeth, his thumbs going apeshit on the buttons to his controller to kill some zombies.

Though he didn't want to, from his peripheral vision, he could see Sakura raise her head and stare at him from over her reading glasses, with that look that said that if he pushed it any further, there'd be no sex (and he'd already gotten that look when he banned her from helping him spot the zombies after she got him killed ten times or fifty).

"Gee, I don't know, answer it?"

"Sjadasdf."

Sakura sighed and dropped the thick comic book onto the coffee table in front of them. "Never _mind_, I'll get it."

"'Kay." He was never too focused to _not_ stare at his girlfriend's ass. Shh, no one judge him. Once she was out of sight, he went back to focusing with impenetrable concentration on his game; he had been _this_ close to getting his ass handed to him.

Minutes later, Sakura was descending the stairs, a lopsided grin on her lips and her glasses pulled back to rest just past her hairline. "Hey, hey Sasuke…"

He didn't like the laugh in her voice, really. But Sasuke refused to acknowledge her; right now, he was in that zone that his idiot friends dubbed his retarded expression. Which, in reality, was just Sasuke with glazed eyes, mouth half-open and completely spaced out. He was totally an open target, when he was like that.

Which is how Sakura wound up on his lap.

He wondered how the hell she moused her way over his arms, really, but that was quickly forgotten when she waved something at him. Sasuke didn't pay much attention. He was almost to his favorite part, where Tyrant made his grand appearance and shit went down.

"Look," she said, resting the back of her head against his collarbone. "This is for youuuu."

Sasuke grunted, noncommittally.

"It's from your girlfriend."

"…_You're_ my girlfriend, stupid."

He felt her shrug. "I dunno, babers, this tells me you guys has been together and are destined. It's just too beautiful."

"What the hell are you talking about." Sasuke begrudgingly paused the game and snatched the opened envelope from her hand.

He ignored her snickering and pulled the Christmas card out. His nose wrinkled by default; he hated Christmas cards with a passion. Sighing, he opened it and scanned the pristine cursive writing. God, he hated cursive writing and all its loopiness. He narrowed his eyes and scanned it again. And one last time.

"Yeah, can't read this shit." He handed it back to her. "What does it say, Sakura?"

She was laughing.

Sasuke hated everything.

"Says, 'As long as I can still dream, I will dream of you. I belong to you.' It's so romantic!"

Sasuke snatched the card, again and stared at the writing, catching some of the words and thoroughly getting really, really annoyed. Why was he never left alone? Stupid girls who were obsessed with him and just fsdjksd. This was all Karin's fault, he bet. She probably gave them their address, the whore. He was going to kill that short-shit one day and he didn't care if his dad went apeshit.

He sneered at it before ripping it up to pieces and throwing it aside. He leaned back in his seat, bringing Sakura along with him, and resumed his game.

"Look," she drawled, still giggling, and pointed a finger at the screen. "They're coming for you."


End file.
